


Sometimes Pretending Pays Off

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: I just love these boys so much, I just want some happy times with my boys, Let him live, M/M, that doESN'T END IN JAY DYING, too much to make them sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: In an effort to be cool, Jay accepts one of Tim's cigarettes (even though he's never smoked in his life). And even though it's very obvious, he still manages to get the boy B)





	Sometimes Pretending Pays Off

Jay didn't smoke, it was obvious. Jay liked his body nice and clean, no-I-will-not-have-one-of-your-cancer-sticks, thank you very much (even if he ate a very unbalanced diet). He had just never seen a reason to. 

The smoke made his eyes water and burned his throat and a plethora of other health risks that he could skip if he stuck to his nail-biting habits. But-

"Do you want one?" Tim asks, pulling a cigarette out for himself. Tim was strong, and manly, picturesque of what Jay wishes he could be. Tim was also kind and polite, and Jay almost feels pressured to be more than he is around Tim. 

Jay was too thin, too weak, his body shape to feminine. If he could only be a little /more/, then Tim would like him. If he puffed his chest out and seemed daring then maybe he would get Tims approval. 

So he can't say no, it's simply out of the picture. Smoking a cigarette is a manly thing to do, and besides, how hard can it be?

"Yea, sure. I'll take one." Jay plucks a cigarette from the little box and tries to light it. Tim puts his hand in front of it so the wind doesn't blow out the lighter. Jay mirrors what Tim does and sucks it in, and manages not to delve into a coughing fit through some massive test of will, but is unable to stop his eyes from watering. He blows out the smoke, trying to ignore the itch at the back of his throat.

But he can't just take one drag of the cigarette, who smokes like that? So he breathes it in again, this time sputtering and coughing. He braces himself on the fence they're hanging out by until his body decides it's cast out all the smoke.

"You don't smoke do you?" Tim asks, smiling a bit.

This is it, Jay thinks. The moment that Tim starts to make fun of him.

"No." He admits. 

Tim starts to laugh as Jay drops his cigarette and puts it out with his shoe. This is just fantastic. "You didn't have to say yes if you didn't want it, Jay."

He turns a bit red. "I just wanted you to like me." He mumbles.

"Although there are easier ways to do that, it still worked. How about we get dinner sometime? I know a few good places."

"Wait. Really?" Jay turns hopeful. 

"Well of course dummy." 

"Sounds good! You have my number from last time, so call me sometime." Jay twitters.

"I'll give you one better, I'll put my number in your phone." Tim smiles and Jay feels so damn lucky. How did he manage a dinner and Tim's number? Jay hands over his phone, feeling a little bit /more/ than he did before.


End file.
